Lovers
by Tunnel for Puppies
Summary: SPIRITSHIPPING! YAOI! Johan and Judai have a bit of fun. JohanxJudai R&R please!


Me: This is my first Lemon ever!

Millie: She's happy. She's ever writen anything like this before.

Me: Nope! So please be kind if you review! I welcome constructive criticism but flames will be answered with flames of my own and threats!

Millie: Very bad threats. I'm her yami and I'm not as violent as her. Sometimes i wonder if we're in the right places.

Me: Alright! Mills, you give the disclaimer!

Millie: *sigh* Tony doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and never will If you look in the nearest corner you'll see her crying over it.

*everyone looks to nearest corner and sees Tony crying to herself*

Both: Let's begin!

* * *

Judai looked around outside the obelisk blue dorm. He had received a note from his boyfriend not too long ago saying to come to the obelisk blue dorms and wait for him.

His boyfriend being Johan. Judai walked toward the bluenette's dorm and knocked on the door.

It was already opened.

He walked in and saw that the lights had been turned down. Candles were lit, and Johan was nowhere to be seen.

Judai walked forward and saw that the bed was covered in rose peddles. He touched the bed and found that it was softer.

He looked back to the note when he realized he was forgetting something. _'And wear the outfit waiting for you' _

Judai looked around until he found a box on the dresser. He opened the box and blushed. Inside was a see-through dress that looked extremely sexy.

He picked it up and changed his clothes. He looked in the mirror and blushed at how sexy he looked. He didn't notice Johan walk into the room.

"My, my, look at my sexy little angel"

Judai turned around at the sound of Johan's voice. When he saw him, he saw that Johan was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Why am I wearing clothes?" asked Judai. Johan chuckled and kissed Judai's neck, earning a moan from the brunette.

"Because, you look sexy like that"

Judai chuckled. Johan lied him down on the rose petal covered bed. He began kissing and sucking on Judai's neck. Judai began moaning loudly.

He was panting from the pleasure he was receiving from his boyfriend. Johan loved the sounds of Judai moaning. It turned him on.

Johan moved his hands up the silhouette Judai was wearing, feeling his body. He came to a nipple and squeezed it. Judai moaned again.

Johan lifted the silhouette up and started kissing Judai's bare skin. Judai moaned even louder at the attention and pleasure he was receiving.

Johan started to suck on am exposed pink nipple. He was only teasing his lover. And Judai knew it.

"Y-you t-tease!" Judai said.

Johan chuckled. "What's wrong? Don't like when I tease my little angel?" he asked. Judai sent him a mock glare.

The bluenette chuckled at his lover. He moved down to the hem of Judai's boxers. Teasing his lover by pulling and then letting go.

Judai was getting tired of being teased. He grabbed Johan's hand and gave him a pleading look. Johan decided to be merciful and stop toying with his lover.

He pulled Judai's boxers down and licked his lips as he stared at the brunette's hard member. "My, my Judai. You're so hard"

Judai looked at him. He was flushed and panting now. "J-johan, please. D-don't tease me" he said. Johan chuckled again before taking all of Judai's Member into his mouth.

Judai moaned loudly as Johan started sucking and deep throating his member. Each suck being even more pleasurable than the last. Judai moaned out his lover's name.

"J-Johan! A-ah! I-I'm g-gonna-" Judai didn't finish his sentence when everything went white and he came into Johan's mouth.

"Mmm, Judai, you don't know how good you taste my angel" said Johan. He placed a finger by his entrance. He pushed in slowly to let Judai get used to the feeling.

Judai himself thought it felt strange. Good, but strange. He moved a bit to get comfortable. He nodded to Johan to let him know it was ok to continue.

Johan took the signal to continue and inserted a second finger. Then the pain kicked in. Judai moaned in pain at the feeling. He squirmed a bit to make the pain go away.

Johan saw how much pain his lover was in and couldn't help but feel guilty. He scissored Judai open a bit and waited until Judai nodded for him to continue before her inserted a third finger.

Judai felt an immense amount of pain now. He tried to hide the groan of pain but Johan had heard it and took the third finger out. He thought for a second before searching around for something.

Judai screamed out in total pleasure. Johan smirked. He had found Judai's prostate. While Judai was moaning out in pleasure, Johan slipped the last finger in, scissoring Judai open a bit. Said brunette moaned even louder.

Once Johan thought Judai was stretched enough, he spit in his hands and coated himself in the makeshift lube. He settled at Judai's entrance and looked.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Judai nodded. Johan pushed in slowly. Judai could feel pain now. He groaned out in pain as Johan pushed further.

Johan heard Judai's moans of pain and stopped. Judai looked up at Johan. He had worry on his face. Judai grasped Johan's hand and looked into his eyes.

"You can move now" he said. Johan looked at him and nodded. He started his thrust slow. The pain started to dull after a while.

"Move faster" said Judai. Johan looked at him concerned. Judai nodded. The bluenette followed his angel's demand.

"F-faster! Harder!" Judai cried out. Most of the pain had subsided. Johan moved faster and harder with his thrust. Judai was moaning out in pleasure now.

Then, Johan hit the certain spot inside Judai. He moaned loudly. "J-Johan! A-ah! Hit there a-again!" he screamed. Johan followed his lovers demand. He hit Judai's prostate over and over again. Each time seeming even more pleasurable.

Johan started pumping Judai's member in time with his thrust to double the brunette's pleasure.

"J-Johan! I-I can't hold it a-anymore!" Judai panted out. "Hold on a little longer Judai! I'm almost there!" Johan said.

The brunette couldn't take it any longer and came on his and his lovers chests. The sudden tightness of Judai's inside made Johan lose it as well. He came deep within his lover.

They both moaned before collapsing on the bed, trying to catch their breaths.

After a few moments, they finally had enough energy to get up and speak.

"So, where'd you find the dress?" asked Judai. Johan looked up and shuddered. "I found it in the teachers lounge with Crowlers name on it" said Johan. Judai shuddered at the thought of Crowler wearing something like this.

They laid down and just basked in the warmth and great company of each other.

* * *

Me: So? What do you think? Let me know in a review!

Millie: Don't like, don't review.

Me: Flame and you will be killed in a fire.

Millie: Are you possessed?

Me: Hope not!

Millie: *sighs* Again, Tony owns nothing

Both: Review good! Or get bad threats!


End file.
